How Ironic
by NearShoey
Summary: "How Ironic, if he had just pulled my pants down, he would have found out that im not a natural redhead a lot sooner." Matt has always been a little insecure about his natural colors, but Mello couldn't ask for anything better.


How Ironic

"Where the fuck are you Mello?"

I have been panicing for about 15 minutes now. I just got a text from Mello saying he needed immediate help, something about him blowing up another building in the name of defeting kira or some shit like like that. Now hes out there dying somewhere. If this piece of shit would load fa-

"Fuck yeah, address is mine!"

High five for tracking devices right? I rush to the address on my phone.

"MELLO! MELLO? MELLO ANSWER ME." I rushed into the burning building, looking under boards and through hallways. I saw a piece of my hair being singed, but continued my search. I recognized some black lace up boots.

"HERES MY BOY! GET UP MELLS WE GOTTA GO!"

Giddy in having found him and adrenaline pumping through me, I managed to get us out before we both burned to death. Now we just have to fix the damage.

This is gonna take a lot of band aids.

3 days later...

"Hey mello...Mello yellow... Mello yellow smellow fellow?"

Mello groaned as he sat up.

"What the fuck happened. Why won't this eye open."

"You roasted yourself like a turkey in that building. I had to save you. What the shit mells, what if you died?"

"Please, like you would let that happen." Mello smirked. "I'm gonna wash my eye out, I can barely see."

I helped the blonde to the bathroom, where Mello washed all of the shit building up out of his eye. He looked up slightly, noticing my red hair dye.

"what...the fuck is that?"

"I dye my hair Mello, I thought you knew."

I laughed and started out of the bathroom but Mello quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me back in.

"What's your your natural hair color?"

"Its dark brown. You didn't know?"

"No idea. Wash it all out."

Mello walked out, most likely to get chocolate and scold himself for not knowing.

After 20 minutes, my hair is back to normal. I always thought my hair was kinda ugly this way, but hell, if Mello wants to see so badly. I dry my hair, and walk into our bedroom.

Mello was speechless.

What's going on? Did he see the burned hair? Is he worried about it? I had no idea why he was reacting this way.

"Matt... why the hell would you want red hair?"

"Cause I think it looks better. Do you want to see my real eyes too?"

"...What?"

"Yea contacts. I'll take them out."

After taking them out you could see my darker, dull blue eyes. I was thrown on to the bed a whole 2 seconds after the blonde saw me.

"Holy fuck Matt. You thought this was ugly? You have better fucking eyes then **Me**.

The blonde took off my shirt and kissed me hard.

"I have a superstition against redheads you dumbass. That's the reason you never got any."

This.. actually made sense. Mello always said he just wanted to go slow, but we both knew it was a lie. He would never let me tip redhead waiter/waitresses at resturants. **He never touched my hair.** How ironic, if he had just pulled my pants down, he would have found out a lot sooner.

"I must have been pretty special then huh?" I giggled, unlaceing Mello's tight leather pants. He wiggled out of his vest and pants and straddled me. Then I remembered.

"Mello, your burns..." I spoke softly, gently touching his sacred face.

"Adrenaline baby, I'll be fine. You should be more worried about yourself right now." Mello cooed, running his hand across my bulge. He unbuckled my jeans and pulled them off,nipping my neck.

"Ahhh...mel..fuck..."

Mello traced his tounge down my stomach to my dick. Mello never waste time, taking me in and bobbing his head up and down, suprisingly not choking.

"Mello fuck... faster mello... faster please!" I screamed. Before I got any release, he stopped.

Mello made me look away when he stretched himself out, one of the few things he's embarrassed of. Without telling me anything, he shoved himself onto me.

"Fuu..." He cried.

On impulse, I vigorously slammed into him, holding his hips in place. Mel loved it and bounced harder.

"Oh my god, Matt I'm close!" Mello groaned, leaning down so our chest were touching. Feeling close aswell, I pulled Mello's hair so he faced me.

"Open your eyes." I wispered.

He stared into my dark blue eyes as he came hard. Biting the good side of his neck, I came seconds later.

"You know I'm throwing the hair dye and contacts out tomorrow right?"

"I figured enough. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
